blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonus Nesha
The Magic Knights There's a section of the page that shows Willie as a member of the Black Bulls when he's supposed to be a member of the Praying Mantis. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 03:59, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 04:42, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Demon Magic Since there is such a thing as Demon Beast and Demon Light Magic, I'm only asking if there is such a thing as Demon Magic, since it can't possibly mean that all forms of magic simply become sinister due to the work of the demonic beings, right? I mean, if falling into despair and giving into hatred are all that take to turn one's magic into a demonic version of what it used to be, then there should eventually be Demon Plant Magic, Demon Mirror, Demon Blood Magic, etc. Anyway, I'm just asking. ---- 06:37, April 17, 2019 (UTC)Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) Disambiguation you took down my thing about the characters, that's very understandable. But if I wanna talk about those things, where do I put it?[[File:IMG_20190320_232637.jpg|link=User:Cass delau|Cass delauTalk<3 ]] (talk) 03:44, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Kinghaniff268 add mereoleona's character model image to her page like the rest of the characters have. um yeah stop removing peoples stuff your already hated on reddit and worldwide. charlotte adn mereo place those places in the third poll get up to date quicker Nero Since mostly everything is locked, can you edit Nero's gender? Hrenak (talk) 07:11, April 25, 2019 (UTC)hrenak Nero is a male antibird.Gabrico LPS & Black Clover (talk) 14:01, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Mars and Fana's grimoires I don't even know if anyone else ever asked about this, but why doesn't the Grimoire page detail what the Diamond Kingdom did to Mars and Fana that resulted in their grimoires becoming patchwork versions of their original states? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 01:04, April 29, 2019 (UTC) House Vaude Would it be possible to create a House Vaude page or not if so I would like to do it Thank you for you responding. Will4race (talk) 21:05, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello it is me again I followed your adivce and did a non offical page of House Vaude on my profile and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and give pointers if it is good or not and where I went worng (i think with japanese and romanji spelling) and see if it is worthy of being published. Will4race (talk) 23:42, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank yopu for the advice. I can work on the words and by reference do you when it was first mentioned in the manga if so how can i add that to a page i never done that beofre? Will4race (talk) 01:55, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Petit Clover I was wondering if the Petit Clover gags can have their own article since this is the Black Clover wiki. Also, we have the episode that's mainly a compilation of previous Petit Clover gags.OishiLover75 (talk) 3:40, May 9, 2019 (UTC) I think this would be a great idea too. I assume it would be similar to Bleach's Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book page.OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 21:47, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Question So is there any reason why on Yuno's page it reads is a "...5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads." Shouldn't it read "...5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads." 21:33, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Magic Tools table Sorry. I was just trying to add some important content on that page. Dont know why the table kept getting messed up!? maverick samurai 22:10, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Maverick Samurai Gallery Should we make a gallery page? Sheihou (talk) 23:54, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation with Act-Age Wiki Hi, I am gadboyz, admin of Act-Age Wiki . I want to affiliate Act-Age Wiki with Black Clover wiki since both series are running in the same magazine, Weekly Shonen Jump. This is our wiki wordmark if you agree to affiliate our wiki. Thank you for your attention. I hope we always support both series in the future Gadboyz (talk) 05:32, May 19, 2019 (UTC) thank you for your response, i already added black clover wiki wordmark on our affiliates page on act-age wiki. Gadboyz (talk) 06:24, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yami Shouldn't Yami's physical strength say "Immense" instead of "Enhanced" considering he is ranked 1st in terms of physical strength by the author?(Cman12 (talk) 07:27, May 28, 2019 (UTC)) Yuno's Abilities well would you mind changing yuno's abilities section. Indomitable will is indisputable but expressing that in reference to how he "used strong will to keep his soul intact" is wishfull thinking. Do check out my post on yuno's origin that will solidify my stance on this particular matter Clarus Brachium (talk) 15:11, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Why Yuno isnt possessd by a elfish soul Clarus Brachium (talk) 15:17, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Yuno "retains" consciousness only because has only one . The elfish consciousness and the human one are the same thing for yuno. he does carry one soul which IS licht and tetia's unborn child......honestly...how is is indomitable will here?. he didnt have a life before because he was yet to be born . but when the reincarnation magic was used this very soul is reborn in the world as a human....he has no seperate human soul and elf soul.....every other elf was already born 500 yrs ago.so when the reincarnation magic was put in ....they were housed in the bodies of humans in the future with already a soul(human). But in yuno's case he was reborn in a body with only one soul...which his wholly his....the reason he didnt side with the other elves is that he doesnt remember a life as an elf. because he was yet to be born(tetia is seen with a bulge .coz if a persons got a bulge the kid within already has a soul) all he remembers is this life. So you can exactly use that to prove his idomitable will..there are plenty other factual events.. Clarus Brachium (talk) 17:53, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Your ability To quickly use a manga chapter is impressive. But still overpowering a baby's soul isnt indomitable will.Yuno has 16 yrs experience as a living soul..the baby has none...it wasnt even born yet...overpowering a soul which hasnt experienced a life isnt indomitable will. I am sure you can find a better indisputable reference. Clarus Brachium (talk) 11:23, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Black bull Why the fuck would you erase the quote that describes the squad perfectly and was said by Yami when he formed it??? Jesus fucking christ. Kamo kuda (talk) 16:02, June 4, 2019 (UTC) chapter 179 I am not able to edit chapter 179....there are several factual and grammatical mistakes i would love to help you rectify Clarus Brachium (talk) 13:55, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Affilation Request Hello Black Clover Admin Dragonus Nesha, I am one of the admins from the Overlord Wiki who is seeking to affiliate it with the Black Clover Wiki. I am asking your permission if it's possible for our two wikis to be affiliated together? Sincerely, Overlord Admin Disfigure (talk) 00:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, Dragonus Nesha! Here is the Overlord Wiki's wordmark: Overlord_Wiki-wordmark_2.png Upon making this post, I have already added the Black Clover's wordmark to the Overlord Wiki. Sincerely, Overlord Admin Disfigure (talk) 20:12, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Zara If his magic affinity is fire, then why does his grimoire contain ash-based spells? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2019 (UTC) The Purple Orcas Is it possible to include corruption in the trivia section of the Purple Orca page? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 00:54, June 28, 2019 (UTC) But it seems that only the Purple Orcas have the most known corruption due to how two of their former members were removed and another was killed by them simply for being a peasant. You don’t see this so far with any of the other eight squads. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 16:28, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Anti Magic Weapons Shouldn't there be a trivia piece on this page that reveals that the only known Anti Magic Weapons shown are/were Licht's swords that Asta obtained? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 05:48, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Hundred Affiliation Hey, Dragonus Nesha, I'm an admin from the Hundred Wiki, and I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming affiliated with us. If so, then here's our wordmark. DevilSlayer123 (talk) 19:55, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Incorrect Grammar I know your an Admin and all, but you do know that words that end in a S only require an apostrophe not 's. Ive noticed that you make certain words like spells into spell's. Thats incorrect grammar.(Cman12 (talk) 14:23, July 26, 2019 (UTC)) A word that end's with a S doesn't require an apostrophe period. Take the recent chapter for example. When Yami and William go into the forest to see Julius' body, the translations has it as Julius' not Julius's.(Cman12 (talk) 14:50, July 26, 2019 (UTC)) Lineage Yo, I'm part of a Black Clover Fanon and I was wondering if you could teach me how the lineage template works. BQD (talk) 17:00, July 31, 2019 (UTC) RE: Capitlization That's true, but it doesn't really make sense to have a page title for an item to contain a lowercase unless it's "Stones of Magic" or the words that clearly do not get capitalized, you know? And that's not just like wikia looks, that's like a universal thing for titles all over. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 19:17, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Organizations would you consider 219 the end of the arc? anime adaption is giving us more names on high level background members of the other squads who are usually more background characters. more groups might be needed for villianry and outside factions as the arcs expand (ie diamond) even just water temple mages should be a catagory really. or the church. can we have spoilers in tags, since many characters need more tags after recent events Talk Thank you. It would have been nice to be informed about your talk page on the community page. I would like to request some help with deeply neglected pages such as the pilot and deeper changes on the wikia ensure quality is comparable to other top anime/manga wikias. OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 20:35, September 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm trying to look for editors interested in working on or pointing out neglected pages. For example, I just added extensively to the one shot page. I would however like more help with someone typing up a more extensive summary of the black clover pilot chapter. Talk if you're interested. OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 21:31, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Magic Knights page, I would really like it if a section or subsection was added in regards to their clothing, cloaks, symbols, and uniforms which seems to be quite signifigant.OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 21:43, September 6, 2019 (UTC) The Asta page needs fixing. I was doing an edit but it came up that there was an "editing conflict" and now it seems to have mangled up the page. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I've edited the page before and this has not happened before. AlexanderImAlsoGr8 (talk) 07:01, September 8, 2019 (UTC) It is no problem at all! Its kind of satisfying getitng to do it all. And its no problem about the editing conflict, that goes for both of us, it happens. You're right about the relationship summarisation on Asta's page, I've found it rather difficult to type up each relationship purely from Asta's perspective, mainly because of the nature of Asta since he seems to be a character that impacts the people around him rather than people impacting him. I'll try and minimise it, however, and see if I can reword the relationship section on his page. AlexanderImAlsoGr8 (talk) 19:47, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for Improving the Demon-Dweller Sword and Demon-Destroyer Sword articles and uploading better images! --PrelawGunmir (talk) 00:57, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation Hello I'm an admin for the Jigokuraku Wiki and was wondering if the Black Clover Wiki would be interested in forming an affiliation? Resources and affiliation Hi Dragonus Nesha, I'm the founder of the recently created ''Arata Primal'' Wiki, focusing on the recently published manga series Arata Primal. I've managed my fair share of TV show, film, and video game wikis before, but it's my first time overseeing a manga/anime one, so it's all pretty new to me. I would like to ask if it's all right to import some of this wiki's templates' code to the new wiki, to help quickstart the wiki's structure, such as the highly detailed template. But I will make gradual changes over time to the code as to not completely imitate your wiki's code. I would also like to request an affiliation between our two wikis, if you're okay with that. If you do agree though, please don't advertise the wiki yet. It's not quite ready for a flock of readers and editors to view and edit on, respectively. Thank you for your time. Happy editing! (P.S. Here's a preview of what I'm currently working on: Arata Minamoto) ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 19:37, Sep 16, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I will notify you when we're ready to affiliate. ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 5:20, Sep 17, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hello! My name is Jadium, and I would like to introduce myself as the for this community. I will be available for any type of question relating to the wiki, editing, social issues and overall maintenance concerns. I will also be your fast contact for issues full time need to address. Any type of inquiry, I will be here to listen and do my absolute best to find the correct solution. If there is anything you need more clarification on with my role, please let me know! Nice to meet you! --Jadium (talk) 09:10, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Raw manga What is your source for raw Japanese manga? The official source for the manga I'm working on isn't exactly something I can work with. ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 4:00, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :That's fine. I just wanted to know if you use one specific website to browse raw untranslated manga. Arata Primal is also technically a Shonen Jump publication, but it's actually from Shonen Jump+, so that I would've found potential related sites with Shonen Jump content. Thank you very much. Happy editing! ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 16:24, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, thank you very much! I've tried getting the source link of the images, but the image is jumbled like a jigsaw puzzle, so I guess I'll have to screenshot them (even so, they're quite high quality) ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 17:14, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :I did that, and I get lines between the panels. Does that happen for you too? ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 18:18, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try that again. Thanks! ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 7:22, Sep 19, 2019 (UTC) Sentence Structure Improvement Hey there Dragonus, just wondering how you'd want to improve the sentence structure and grammar of some of these pages - particularly Sekke and a few others. I mean I'd like to keep in-line with what is currently written, and I can see your edits - so I'd like to continue that trend. Therefore we won't get in each others way too much. Thanks. Anyway I think we should just keep consistent with sentence structure and especially the English dialect used. I assume American English, right? Bri-Keyes-1 (talk) 07:49, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Marx Francois Some pages state that Marx is a former Azure Deer member, but others don't state this. Is he or isn't he? Please, respond or resolve this. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:04, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Just the Magic Knights page that lists the identified knights.--Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:31, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Anime Images What are ideal official sources for anime images? It appears screenshots are no good, so I wish to know. WhalBP (talk) 05:11, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Swallowtail I still think that tool deserves it's page (along with the one that saves Julius). I was originally gonna put them together, thinking that both are the same thing. I figured there was two of them (One by the First Magic Emperor, and another of "unknown origins" at the moment). WhalBP (talk) 23:04, October 5, 2019 (UTC) The Black Bull Headquarters It's just another senseless question born out of curiosity, but with the revelation that Henry Legolant lived there before any of the Black Bulls did, shouldn't it also be known at Henry's house? Or did he give it to Yami after he recovered enough to move around due to the others being around to keep him alive?--Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 02:29, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Reinforcement Noelle and Mimosa reinforcement magic should now include the leg enhancement that Jack the ripper also used. They and Finral use it in chapter 225 Official Fandom Giveaway Hey! Fandom is currently hosting an official giveaway and your wiki has been selected to participate. Would you allow this giveaway here and may Fandom staff create a blog or discussion post regarding this? Additionally, would it be fine if a banner on the main page was temporarily added for this giveaway? If you have any specific questions on this, please let me know. We hope that you and the community will participate to earn some awesome gifts! --Jadium (talk) 03:22, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :I think that's fine and cool, as it would give the wiki users chance to win something, so a temporary banner should be fine. :Are you also fine with this, Dragonus Nesha? (15:54, October 25, 2019 (UTC)) ::Yes, that would be fine. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:13, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Bored Was a bit bored and decided to think about things and check the wikia again, Family trees should maybe have little headshots? maybe to help include unknowns as well. Finral's family and the royal family should have pages. For the long list of unknowns that are usually members of forces, should they perhaps be numbered until they appear. if not number then a short code, like unknown (228a) or unknown ''(106a) ''with the itallics denoting anime only appearance and the letter being the order they appear for chapters with unusally high numbers of unknown characters. That way they can be referenced without having to create page for random magic knights until they get names. If disscussion is needed that can always be included under the magic team's/family's page I considered screen capping faces/grimoires for unknowns but figured you'd be the best on formatting/sizing that. So instead I did a rough episode summary, you can use or not use it, and take whatever you want from it's style to make the episode summary. thanks for your time Numberspokevp (talk) 08:45, October 30, 2019 (UTC) also i forgot to mention. Ratri's Force of elves is about 12, including himself. If it helps in determining counts of elves as a whole Numberspokevp (talk) 08:52, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Gaja I understand you go by Viz translations. The name of chapter 226 of the Viz translations states him as "The Spirit Guardian".(Cman12 (talk) 15:00, October 31, 2019 (UTC)) Top Bar Organization Under universe Magic could have at least pages for mana skin, mana zone, magic stones, magic tools, grimiores, spirits and mana, probably curses as well and the magic knights, doesn't have a seperate page for the short lived royal knights, or any enemy factions. just diamond can really be found through looking the the page for diamond? let alone royal/noble house pages or family pages. (some of these exist others do not) not sure if that would be better on the characters tab or the universe tab. ie popular character, clover knights (royal + natural squads), clover households, villians and/or diamond, seatemple, midnight sun, and elves. I know spoilers shouldn't be in the wikia bars, but it is hard to remember which elf is which by going through licht or chapter pages until you have the elf page but ability to look at noble families and enemy factions through the main bar would be nice. (also the browsing really got me more interested in the nobles of clover, we have barely touched the surface, there is still so many nobles we don't know about (many may have been elves and fodder in other arcs, but remain unnamed and most elder generation are without names) especially gauche and marie who are ousted royals and luck. hopefully we can learn enough for them to get full fledged family pages as well) Numberspokevp (talk) 06:35, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Megicula Why did you change history from summon to a pact? I suggested earlier it wasn't a summon because of the lack of information, so what changed? (I wish to know so I could figure out what info is ok to enter). WhalBP (talk) 15:12, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Re:Relationships What about Yami's relationship with Mereoleona vermillion, some parts of asta, noelle on the third paragraph and Charlotte's relationship with vanessa? Timeskip Can you help me describe everyone's outfit post-timeskip? I already Asta's but you can change it if you want. Sheihou (talk) 15:25, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Black Slash He did said demon dweller Yuno Dude why do you keep deleting it. Its clearly stated that yuno has become VC of his squad. Do you not see the big sun set in the background that represents golden dawn?.(Cman12 (talk) 16:04, December 6, 2019 (UTC)) Spells Hi I have some questions about spells pages: 1-Unnamed spells shown in the anime/manga, but that have been named in one of the franchise games, have any restrictions to win a page on the wiki? Taking into account that the games provide all the details of the spells, such as Kanji, rōmaji, etc. 2-Spells that have been shown only in games can be added to wiki? Also taking into account that it is possible to get from the games all the data. I base these questions on the spells Thunder Fiend and Lifeblood Scythe that were taken from their names from the game. Thank you! GabsOliveira98 (talk) 01:23, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Langris Spell I was playing Black clover: phantom knights and saw the above question about game spells. I wonder if you could add the name of the Space Magic: Annihilation of the Archangel (空間魔法 大天使の撃墜 Kūkan Mahō "Daitenshi no Gekimetsu")that appears in this game and in the anime and manga but is only named in the game. Observation: It's the spell that cuts through space. Gean Solimões (talk) 21:32, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Checkup Hey! Jadium here and I am checking to see how things are doing for you and the community. Has anything in particular come up that needs attention or any type of request that you would like looked into? A note that you may inquire anything related to staff assistance. I hope things are doing okay and I am happy to help or just listen to feedback! --Jadium (talk) 09:18, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Alright, that is swell! I am happy that you were able to resolve the ruby wikitext issue. The wiki and community here are run pretty well, so I have great admiration for that. As always, if anything comes up, I will be around. :) --Jadium (talk) 10:51, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Yuno can you please update yuno page? in the 322 chapter he become the golden dawn's vice captain in the last chapter (233) it was revealed that yuno is the prince of the spide kingdom Categorization Hey, would you happen to know the best categories to use to resolve Special:UncategorizedCategories and Special:UncategorizedFiles? Luckily, it is very small which I am happy to see. Wanted to ask you what would be best. --Jadium (talk) 08:33, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Why was the Spirit Storm Double page deleted? The Nightwatcher 17:54, December 24, 2019 (UTC)The Peterphile Re: Spirit Storm Double I see. Then is it ok if I include the information onto the Spirit Storm page itself? The Nightwatcher 18:35, December 24, 2019 (UTC)The Peterphile Wiki Additions Greetings. Would you be able to add the View Source and What Link's Here functions to the wiki? They're both pretty useful features to have I believe, letting users view the source code of a page without editing it and seeing what templates and pages are being linked to from other pages.Damage3245 (talk) 21:16, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Are you sure? I can't think of any possible downside to them, they're just a convenient feature for users who want to use them.Damage3245 (talk) 21:35, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay. I apologize if I come off as rude here, because I'm only trying to make a good faith suggestion as a fellow administrator of other wiki's, and I can't help but feel that you're dismissing my suggestion out of hand without a solid reason for rejecting it. I'm sorry if you didn't mean to give off that impression but that's what it feels like.Damage3245 (talk) 21:48, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Understood. I did not suggest them to you as a necessity, since they aren't, but as useful features that have no drawbacks. I'll leave it at that for now, and wish you a Merry Christmas.Damage3245 (talk) 22:26, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Fan-fiction Ok. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll be careful next time. --SoulRise99 (talk) 17:35, January 18, 2020 (UTC) New Category? Can I Make "Spirit Magic User" a catagorey? Why did you reverse my edit on Mist Magic? It is well sourced.--GTA6v1 (talk) 05:41, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Disciple of the mist I was seeing in a translation, the name of the Black Disciple of the Mist is not Eiyoku? Nesharg (talk) 19:10, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Battle Prowess Sections Overhaul I came up with new layouts for battle prowess section on character articles and was wondering if you'd approve them. Please take a look at my sandbox. --PrelawGunmir (talk) 00:01, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Spell Names Sorry to bother you with this but I wanted to ask you some questions about one of my edits. Context: You recently undid an edit regarding Vetto's spells, citing that they weren't actual names. *1. I actually accepted your logic on the matter as the spell names are just gibberish to me, but I just watched Episode 118 and noticed the reincarnation spell, "Noad Nephesh", is not only listed as the name of the spell, but even has its own page. This seems unfair seeing as this reincarnation spell is gibberish to me too. I guess I'm asking why this spell's name is listed while the other ones aren't? *2. I saw some spells are spoken in a foreign language that exists only in Black Clover. If the reincarnation spell the Devil used gets to listed as its actual name and has its own page, why don't the others? Is it because one of the words in "Noad Nephesh" has a real word in it? I did some preliminary research on the matter and saw that "Nephesh" means "sentience" in Hebrew and couldn't find anything on "Noad". *3. If #2 is true, then I don't think it is fair that Vetto's spells are listed as unnamed because of this. As far as I can tell, only one of Vetto's spells has anything resembling a real word in it while the others don't: **Noita Nejair: "Noita" means "witch" or "sorcerer" in Finnish, Karelian, or Votic but I came up blank on "Nejair". **Epohlla Puevig and Llewerafs Revolc: Nothing on either. **And although I never made any edits on it, if I remember correctly, that Word Soul Devil cast a spell using Patolli's Five-Leaf Grimoire of his which just sounded like that foreign language to me as well (That blob with small purple octopus tentacles). Let me know what you're thoughts are on this and sorry for the long message, I didn't realize how much space it took until I was done. Hito7187199 (talk) 01:29, February 10, 2020 (UTC) * *:Thank you for clearing that up. Hito7187199 (talk) 02:40, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Mirrors Slash Hey Dragon, it's me again asking about some recent edits I made and honestly want your input as to whether I could go further with it after noticing something. I am referring to me adding some detail onto Mirrors Slash as Union Magic in addition to a few Navboxs to reflect this. After I was finished, I realized that this spell is absent from both the Anti Magic and Compound Magic Navboxs and respective pages. Is there a specific reason why the Mirror equivalents are the only ones that have this spell listed (maybe something to do with the fact it wasn't explicitly named as Union/Combo Spell) or did this spell fall through the cracks? if it's the former, do you want me to undo my edits? If it’s the latter, do I have your blessing to add this spell to the Navboxs and pages? Hito7187199 (talk) 10:04, February 17, 2020 (UTC) *I'll take that as a no on the adding "Mirrors Slash" to the Union and Anti-Magic pages and Navboxes, which I will respect, but I feel I must clear something up beforehand. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you think I want to classify this spell as Union Magic because Asta absorbed Gauche's magic into the Demon-Dweller Sword and then used it to attack, which is inaccurate. According to the page, "Mirrors Slash" is only possible using the Anti-Magic Demon-Deweller Sword and a separate Mirror Magic spell known as "Mirrors Brigade". That was my reason for why I wanted to add it, but since this argument is moot anyway, I will respect your wishes and leave the pages and Navboxs alone. Hito7187199 (talk) 20:29, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Yami stage zero How was it a mistranslation when the official viz translations are out?(Cman12 (talk) 21:47, February 21, 2020 (UTC)) Dante I understand why you locked his page but how long will it be before dantes page is free to edit? I would like to do some small editing if you dont mind.(Cman12 (talk) 00:35, February 22, 2020 (UTC))